tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spit Flower
For the monster the episode was named after see Spit Flower. The Spit Flower is the 24th episode of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Kimberly is building a float for the Angel Grove parade. Rita sends down Putties to destroy the float. As the rangers go to fight Rita's new monster, the Spit Flower, Tommy stays behind to secretly repair Kimberly's float. Plot At the Youth Center, Tommy helps Kimberly work on her float design for the upcoming parade. Bulk and Skull come to make trouble, but Bulk is allergic to Kim's flowers. Rita Repulsa sends Putties to attack Tommy and Kimberly, and ultimately destroy the model. Kim is distraught over the damage. The model is due later that day, and without it the full-sized float can't be built. Finster creates Spit Flower for Rita. Its flowers will drain people of their energy. Tommy takes the remains of the float design and leaves. Meanwhile, the others are summoned to the Command Center. Zordon informs the five about Spit Flower. The Rangers confront the monster, but it covers them all in ferocious flowers that weaken them. Rita's wand turns Spit Fire into a giant. Tommy decides to rebuild Kimberly's design. He's sent to help the Rangers and knocks Spit Flower down with a blast from his Dragon Dagger. Dragonzord Battle Mode spars with Spit Flower, but the beast is too strong. The Rangers are brought back to the Command Center. Zordon says that destroying the monster's mist sack will weaken it. Green Ranger is told to stay behind in case the other five fail. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull are attacked by some of the biting flowers. Pink Ranger hits Spit Flower's sack with an arrow from her Power Bow. Together, the Rangers win by using the Power Blaster. Alpha helps Tommy finish fixing the float design. At the Youth Center, the gang watches the parade on television. Kimberly sees her float and thanks Tommy. Bulk and Skull appear covered in bandages, but Zack scares them off with a bouquet of flowers. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Mike Reynolds as Spit Flower (voice) Errors *Just before being destroyed, Spit Flower's tendril/claw is seen on the ground nearby despite it not being seen getting cut off. *Green Ranger has a white-holstered Blade Blaster rather than his black-holstered Dragon Dagger hanging from his belt during his scenes at the Command Center. *Despite all the Rangers being present after Spit Flower grew, only the Dragonzord Battle Mode's components were summoned (with no reason being given for why Megazord wasn't formed as usual, with Tyrannosaurus not being summoned for backup at least). *Again, Dragonzord Battle Mode is incorrectly called Mega Dragonzord. *It is unknown why the Spit Flower shrunk after battling the Dragonzord Battle Mode. *If Kimberly was making a model to be turned into a float, how was there enough time for Tommy to remake the model, submit it to be looked at by those running the float, AND make the full size float before the end of the day? *When Tommy and Kimberly are fighting the Putties at the Youth Center, the button up shirt Tommy's wearing switches from being off, to back on, to being tugged at by the Putties, then on, and then in a crumpled state by the stairs leading up to the juice bar. *During the the briefing at the Command Centre, Mei can be seen for a moment on the Viewing Globe. Notes *Spit Flower's real name is Flora Expectarosa, according to Finster. *A Clay Model of Spidertron was seen in this episode. *The parade footage seen at the end of this episode was provided by the Tournament of Roses Archives, with Kimberly's float having been designed by Raul R. Rodriguez and built by Rick Chapman of Festival Artists/Floatmasters, Inc (all of whom are credited at the end of the episode). *Skull attempts to form a finger-cross when Zack confronts him and Bulk with a handful of flowers at the end of the episode. *This episode shares the same name as the monster . See Also (fight footage)